When two worlds collide
by Mysteriousreader1990
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger, a young, bright witch who's world had been rocked by a wizarding war. Isabella Marie Swan, a young, bright student who's world had been rocked by werewolves and vampires. What happens when these two worlds collide?
1. Prologue

Prologue: An explanation.

Bella was getting frustrated. Her dad was acting like a maniac, one minute he was quiet and thoughtful, the next he was like a volcano exploding all over the place. The reason, she didn't know. What she did know was that she couldn't handle it right now. She had been through hell these last few months, she had been dumped and left in the woods by her vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen, who had wanted to protect her. She had been left a shell of a person and was in a deep state of depression for months. She then had begun to get closer to her long time friend Jacob Black, and they had became best friends as he helped her heal. She then found out he was a werewolf and he had been ignoring her, wanting to protect her. They made up again, just as Alice, her vampire best friend returned to Forks to make she was alive. The had a vision of Edward committing suicide, so then it was a mad dash to Italy to save him. Upon returning she realised that she was in love with both Edward and Jacob, thus torn in two.

She decided she had had enough after her dad blowing up at her for leaving soap-suds stains on the dishes, like she could help it. So with a mighty sigh she heaved herself off the sofa and marched straight in to confront her dad.

"Right, what is going on?" She barked as she entered the kitchen, her father dropped the towel in shock at her attitude.

"Nothing is going on" he replied as he picked up the towel and continued wiping the marks off the dishes. "And watch your tone with me young lady."

"There is obviously something going on dad" she began in a much softer tone. "Ever since that woman moved into La Push with Sam Uley, almost year ago, you have been all over the place."

"How did you know about her?" He asked me shocked.

"Jacob told me that she arrived not long after I did, said that she was Sam's older cousin."

"Well, she is"

"How do you know her then?" I probed, I knew this couldn't be good.

"Her name is Natalia Granger, she's your half sister Hermione's mother." He said in a rush. Yep I knew it wouldn't be good. I blinked at him a few times before I asked him another question.

"Why is she here?" I stuttered. My half sister was beautiful, I could tell from the pictures I had seen. I had to admit that I was slightly jealous of her.

"I don't know" he replied, though clearly not looking me in the eye. I knew there was something he was not telling me. "It broke my heart when she left Bells, your mother put me back together again, and we got together around the time Hermione would've been born, we had you a year later." He sighed rubbing his eyes so as to hide the few tears that had been slipping down his cheek. I stared in shock, his situation was so like mine, only he ended up with his best friend, I had yet to choose. I snapped out of my own we world and resumed the conversation.

"You should go and talk to her, dad" I said firmly getting up to make us a cup of coffee.

"Nah, it will just drag up old feelings" He replied.

"Dad you need to know why she's here, and why she's not with Hermione. She's been here almost a year dad, something is bound to be wrong." I said trying to convince him.

"You don't think something bad has happened to Hermione, do you?" He asked worried after gulping down a mouthful of coffee. I felt proud of my dad in that moment, I realised that he loved the daughter he'd never seen, due to no fault of his own.

"No, dad. I don't know the woman, but I'm sure she would've said if something had have." I replied sincerely. I felt sorry for him as well. He had lost two woman he had loved dearly, and a daughter. I wasn't too sure how the man had survived through it all. After we had another cup of coffee, he finally got up the courage to go and see her, and so it was she was left alone again to dwell on her misery.

_Hermione POV_.

I was emotionally wrung out. I had spent the last nine months on the run and hunting down horcrux's with my best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. I was a witch see, and we had been trying to kill Voldemort and evil wizard that was trying to take over the world. Harry, had been marked as the chosen one when he was one, when Voldemort killed his parents, he was famous and the only known wizard to survive the killing curse, twice. We had just spent the last two weeks burying those we lost in the war, Harry had been through so much, and had lost too many. I was emotionally draining. So now Harry and I were going to America to get my mom and to relax and get away from it all. Ron wasn't going as he had lost one his older brothers Fred, and girlfriend Lavender, during the war, and he needed to be with his family.

I apparated to Harry's house, and promptly threw up upon landing. I didn't like apparating, but my stomach was in knots as not only was I going to see my mother again after so long. I was also going to meet my father and half sister for the very first time. After checking that no muggles were around. I whipped out my wand and cleaned myself up, before imagining Harry's address in my mind. I quickly walked across the street to the house that magically appeared in front of me. I knocked on the door three times and waited for him to answer.

"Hi, you all packed?" I asked as he moved aside and let me in. He nodded as we walked into the sitting room. He had three bags with him, and looked piddly compared to my six. We were going for about a month and I had packed practically my whole wardrobe.

"You ready to head to the airport?" He asked me picking up his bags.

"Yes" I laughed, still finding it funny that we were going on an airplane because he's never flown before. Technically not true, but still, he was generously paying, so I agreed. I apparated first as he wanted to check to make sure his house was secure, then he followed me three minutes later.

"You OK? He asked me worriedly-I assumed I had gone a little green.

"Yes, I'm just so nervous at the minute that apparating isn't agreeing with me." I replied as I took a few deep breaths of the fresh air.

"You'll be OK. I'm with you." He replied, he went and got a cart and loaded our bags onto it. He gave me a few more minutes before we walked into the airport.

_Bella POV_

I sucked in a breath nervously as I heard my dad's police cruiser pull up. I quickly switched my computer onto sleep mode and rushed down to find him. He was in the kitchen nursing a cup off coffee. He looked pale and distracted, he hadn't even realised that I had entered the kitchen until I sat down with my own cup.

"How did it go?" I asked him tenderly.

"Awful"

"Is Hermione OK?" I asked, actually feeling a tinge of worry.

"No, not really. Natalia is beside herself with worry for her, but she didn't want to burden me with it." He replied rubbing his face out of a mixture of tiredness.

"Well, what's going on? Why did Natalia have to move here and leave her behind?"

"Hermione sent her here, for her own safety." I must've looked confused at this point, so he sighed and began to explain. "She had visited me eight years ago, when you were living with your mother. She explained something to me, about Hermione. Something which I haven't told you yet."

"Well what is it?" I asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Hermione, she's...well she's a witch." He stammered, and my mouth fell open in shock. "Natalia told me just after Hermione started school, she went to a private school called Hogwarts and she had been there since she was eleven." He explained then left me for a few minutes to process the news.

"What is wrong with Hermione then?" I asked after the news sunk in.

"Well, according to her mother-she met a boy in her first year of the school, and she told Natalia that he is an orphan, who's parent's were murdered by a dark wizard when he was one, and he survived a killing curse. Since his first year, this wizard has been trying to kill him again, and Hermione was helping out since she became his best friend. But their headmaster was murdered and her and the boy, and another friend had to skip their last year of school and go on the run from this dark wizard and his army. Natalia hasn't heard from Hermione since her last day in England, because of the war, Hermione can't contact her."

"I thought I had problems" I said making my dad chuckle. "So Natalia doesn't know if Hermione is alive, or whether or not she's gonna ever see her again?"

"Natalia swears that she's alive." He said wiping a tear from his eye. "She just doesn't know weather she's' safe, or weather the boy is alive, or even if the war is still going on. She says Hermione is completely in love with the boy, Harry I think his name is, and so she's worried about him too. Hermione has spoke so much about him that Natalia feels attached to him."

"Naturally, he's an orphan-anyone who's a mother would attach themselves to him." I said.

"I'm glad you're taking this so well."

"I'm 18 now dad, and I know that you didn't cheat on my mum. She's not an illicit child. I'm worried for her. She's my half sister; she's flesh and blood."

"Her mum is hoping she will come here soon. Hermione promised her that she would, and also said that she would like to see the both of us."

"No wonder" I said. "After what's she's going through, that's bound to throw things into prospective for her."

"Well Natalia gave us the letters she received from Hermione throughout her years in Hogwarts, to help us understand her better." Dad said and pulled out a thick bunch of letters from his coat pocket. I nodded and took them off him. We sat for another half an hour before going to bed emotionally spent. He let me take the letters saying that he would read them later.

I flopped on my bed after showering and getting dressed in my pj's. I looked at the neat handwriting that covered the envelope and with shaky hands I turned it over and took out the letter. The envelope had the marking 1st letter on it in different writing and I laughed at how thick it was. I switched on my bedside lamp and prepared to read the words that my half sister wrote.

**A.N. Harry Potter/Twilight crossover, well what do you think? I hope you all like it, if you do let me know in a review. I will only continue if there's interest, so this is just a we tester.**


	2. Chapter 1: River of emotions

**Chapter 1: River of emotions.**

**Hermione travels near 4,000 miles to see her mother and an emotional time ensues which brings home the reality of what she and Harry lost in the war.**

**A.N. Well this is a terribly long time to wait, and I am sorry for that. When I began this story, I didn't realise how hard it would be to merge two completely different worlds together. I am so conscious of getting both worlds and characters right, that it is taking me absolutely ages to write out one mere chapter. So I apologise sincerely and I hope this chapter makes up for it. I know I may have gotten some details incorrect-such as the travel times, etc...but please bear with me, and leave a we review to let me know, so that I can go back and correct it. OK, I'll stop now, and let you read the first chapter. **

_Hermione POV_

I was wrought with nerves as the plane neared Washington. It had been a long flight made worse by the fact that I hadn't slept much the entire time. Truly, none of us had slept much the past year as we had all been through so much-and for us to come out of the end of it, somewhat normal, is nothing short of a miracle. Harry found it easy to sleep on the flight. He had booked us into first class, something which I wasn't happy about, but he argued that it was so we could both get some good sleep as the flight took nine hours, and we departed at 20:00 pm. Which was my choice, as I wanted to arrive in Seattle as early as possible-which after researching the times would be 12:00 midday. After a few hours Harry realised that I wasn't going to get any good sleep-and bless him-he tried his best to stay awake, to keep me company, but he was too exhausted. He had spent all of his childhood and young adulthood fighting to stay alive. He had been through hell, and had lost a lot of people he held dear to him. Plus, it wouldn't have been easy living with part of the soul of a dark wizard inside of you, for almost all of your life. How he survived was nothing short of a miracle! So, when soft snores emanated from him, I resorted to watching him sleep-rather than catching up in some sleep myself. It was amazing actually, after practically living with him for almost a year, I had found it peaceful to watch him sleep. Now, his features were peaceful, and so beautiful. Whereas before, his face was wrought with pain, anger, worry and confusion. It was nice to watch now.

I had managed to get myself into a somewhat comfortable, although very fitful sleep, when the flight attendant announced that we would be landing in thirty minutes. She announced that we had to finish any food or drink that we had left and to clear our sleeping area's. I sighed and sat up to finish the last drop of my water before clearing up my blanket and pillow.

"Did you sleep?" Harry asked startling me. Having been so interested in my water I didn't even realise that he had woken.

"Only for about half an hour." I replied truthfully as I watched him put away his sleeping things.

"You'll sleep better once you've seen your mother and gotten the hard part of meeting your father for the first time tomorrow over. Hang in there, there's not long to go now." He said and began putting away my sleeping stuff. I nodded.

"Harry, I can do that." I said trying to help him, but he gently pushed me back down on to my seat.

"You've spend the last what, seven years helping me? For once let me help you. You just concentrate on finishing that water" He said and I laughed in response. Soon, all too soon for me, the flight attendant was asking us to put on our seatbelts so that we could land.

We arrived into the airport confused and dazed. Well me, mostly. It was smaller then the airport that we had departed from-which was Heathrow, London. But, considering this was a small town, the size was ample. We followed the signs that directed us to our luggage and waited for half an hour, until all nine of our suitcases had came round on the carousel. After Harry performed a discrete spell-wandlessly- to lighten the luggage we picked it up and carried it out to the taxi rank. We hailed a cab, and after explaining that it was our first time here; he suggested taking us to a restaurant in Port Angles. Forty-five minutes later, and we were sitting in the diner, eating our lunch. We had stopped by a shop in order for me to buy a cheap cell-phone, so that I could contact my mum. Harry had kindly paid for the taxi, and the phone, and along with the plain tickets, I thought it was too much. I knew he was wealthier than most, but I still didn't like taking money from him.

"I will pay you back Harry, I promise."

"Hermione there is really no need, I have the money, you don't."

"Yes, but that won't be for long. As soon as I can get a job, I will repay you." I replied stubbornly. "You should just spend all your money willingly like that." He looked offended.

"Hermione, you're not just anybody, you're my best friend...more than that, I don't know how many times you've saved my life over the last seven years. Taking in that factor, it's a pretty small price to pay for my life."

"You don't need to repay me for that." I murmured, with a slight smile playing across my lips.

"Well tough, I am." He replied, just as stubbornly as I had earlier.

Half an hour later and we were sitting sipping our sodas, waiting on my mum. I had text her as soon as I had got my phone up and running, and she replied almost instantly. I was excited to see her again, I hadn't in nine months, and I missed her badly. I was surprised when I had gotten an owl-three weeks after she'd left. She had searched for a wizarding community-finding one thirty miles from where she lived, and sent me an owl. She had sent it to the Weasley's, and I had gotten it when I arrived for the wedding. She told me that she was fine, and put a number down for me to contact. No other details were in the letter, due to the war-dark wizards were infiltrating owl post, and due to them being so anti-muggle, they wouldn't have know what the numbers were-nor carried any interest in them. The door bell chimed-for like the thousandth time, and in stepped my mother. She had gotten a little colour, and looked absolutely radiating. I jumped up immediately-effectively cutting Harry off mid-sentence, and ran to her. She smiled at me brightly and we both ran into each others arms-laughing and crying as we finally made contact, and embraced each other in a well overdue hug.

_Bella POV_

I had woke the next morning and decided to head to Jacobs. He was the only one I could really talk to about this-and seeing it was a Saturday, and I had nothing else to do, until dinner time, it gave me an excuse to fill my time. Naturally of course, Edward-my vampire ex-boyfriend wasn't best pleased about me going. Jacob was a wolf-the mortal enemy of a vampire, and Edward worried about my safety. But Jacob had been there for me, healed me, and protected me-and I refused to give him up for anyone! Alice-Edwards future-seeing sister, had foresaw me making the decision and told him. He came to my house immediately and we had gotten in to a huge argument. Resulting in me telling him that I was going to see Jacob, and since we were no longer an item-he couldn't do a thing about it. He had rushed out immediately after that, so hurt at my last comment that it broke my heart.

After I had drove over the invisible boarder that separated the wolves and vampires, I pulled over and sent a quick text to Edward before driving off. It was one-worded, simply saying sorry. That's all I could say, right now. I pulled up to Jacob's house and smiled as he came bounding out of the house excitedly-obviously after hearing my truck splutter up the dirt track that lead to his house. I barely cut off the engine in time before he yanked open my door and pulled me out. He encased me in a very warm, bear hug, and I accepted it gratefully.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods." His voice was deep and powerful, and always had me shivering, every so slightly, with pleasure.

"I need to speak to you-about my sister." I said as he set me down.

"Oh" he let out, surprised. "Sounds serious." I nodded.

"Sam's older cousin Natalia, is her mother." I said and he made a little O shape with his mouth. "I only found out last night, Hermione sent her here because she's in trouble."

"Natalia is in trouble?" Jacob asked worriedly. I regarded him carefully, he must've gotten to know Natalia in the time she had been here, and obviously didn't know the connection between us.

"No, Hermione is. Can we umm, go somewhere more private?" I asked. What I needed to tell him next wasn't for outsiders.

"Sure, sure." He began and I smiled. "Dad isn't in; he's at Sue's having lunch, we can go inside." He smiled and led the way in.

_Harry POV_

I watched on, a sad expression clear on my face, as Hermione gave her mother a well overdue hug. The emotions that they both held were clear for all to see, they loved each other, and had dearly missed each other in their time apart. A familiar pain hit my heart as I watched the tender exchange between a parent and their child, one that I had witnessed many times before-when Mrs Weasley hugged one of her many children. She would always hug me with the same gusto-but it never felt the same. Only my own mothers hug would do-but that was impossible, now. Once it had been the case, when I was very young, to young to remember a mothers hug. How I wished for that one simple action. Lost in my own thoughts, I failed to realise that Hermione had detached from each other, and were now making their way over to the table, Hermione and I had been occupying. The glow that lit Hermione up-the one that I hadn't seen in near a year-eased the pain in my heart. I loved to see her happy.

"I take it this is Harry?" Her mother had said to her. She nodded her head enthusiastically and proceeded to introduce us.

"Mum, this is Harry. Harry, this is my mum, Natalia."

"Mrs Granger" I stood and stuck out my hand.

"No, please call me Natalia, or Nat." She smiled politely, and I noticed that it was exactly like Hermione's. Then, she did something that I wasn't expecting, and hugged me, tightly. I was stunned and returned it gently. "I'm sorry," she said releasing me. "It's just I have heard so much about you, from Hermione, that I was so worried about you both, about all of you." I blushed and smiled a shy smile.

"Thank you Mrs..umm, Natalia."

"So, what happened. You don't look injured, a little sick and skinny..."she trailed off, and awaited for an explanation.

"Well" Hermione began, neither of us were looking forward to the recount of the horror that was the last nine months. "We...no Harry, defeated Voldemort." She whispered his name. "But it was bloody, and messy and we lost many of our own. Including, Harry's last remaining link to his parents- Remus and his wife- and one of the Weasley twins; Fred, and Ron's girlfriend Lavender." She had begun to cry again, and I grabbed her hand for comfort.

"Hermione was right the first time, we all defeated him, together. I couldn't have done it without any of them." I added, my voice breaking with my own un-shed tears.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry that you all had to go through that, no child should, no mother should." Her voice broke, the pain looked almost too real-it almost was. She hugged us again and then sat back down. "So tell me all about it." She said, Hermione looked at me and I nodded in consent. She breathed a heavy sigh and began to recount the last nine months of hell.

_Hermione POV_

It was almost six when we had all finally traipsed out of the café, exhausted and emotionally rung out. We had all cried, a lot, and I wasn't too sure I would be able to cope with much more tonight, but I had to- I would not leave the reunion between my father and I for another day. We had stepped out and I stopped when I saw my mum unlock the car that sat in front of us, it was a shiny red Volvo- and looked very much like a family car.

"Mum, you got a car!" Shock was evident in my voice.

"Yeah" she laughed. "I need to, it's the only way you can get around in this place. I passed my test six months ago." She smiled and we all hopped in, me and her in the front, Harry in the back. "So, where to now?" Mum asked. It was a simple question, but I knew the implications behind it- she didn't want me seeing my dad; most likely because it was still too painful for her to be around him.

"I need to go and see him. I honestly couldn't stand another night of pure nerves." I replied. I wouldn't be dissuaded; and she knew deep down.

"Oh, umm, could you leave me at the nearest hotel first please, I need somewhere to check in." Harry said nervously from the back, and I turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about Harry?" I asked him, somewhat offended.

"Well, you're going to meet your father for the first time, I don't want to intrude on a family moment." He replied shyly. My offence at his last comment waned.

"But, Harry, you are my family." I smiled. The emotion that showed on his face at that moment made my heart soar. It meant so much to him to hear that, and I meant every word of it. "Beside I need you there." I said nervously, he smiled back.

"I'll be there for you." He replied, we smiled at each other and I turned my attention back to the road, and quietly watched my mum drive; she was a natural at it. We pulled up all too soon for my liking, and as my mum switched off the engine I swallowed down the urge to vomit. Harry, sensing my fear grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it gently for support. "You'll be OK." He said reassuringly, and I gave a wane smile in response.

"We don't have to do this now." My mum said gently. I shook my head.

"I have to" I replied stubbornly, and before I changed my mind, I jumped out of the car-my mum and Harry following me quickly. I swallowed my fear and walked quickly up the steps and knocked firmly on the door. I felt like I was going to pass out, I took a deep breath and felt a sense of calm wash over me- I smiled at Harry gratefully- knowing that he'd put a calming spell on me- and turned back to the door. I went to knock again, but the door swung open to reveal a tall-ish man, who was thin and gangly, his face was unshaven and pale white-shock was clearly evident on his features.

"Hermione?" He asked disbelievingly. I nodded loosing my nerve to speak. I swallowed thickly and tried to speak.

"Hi" I squeaked stupidly- I mentally slapped myself. Seriously? After nineteen years of waiting, all I could manage was a squeak. Pathetic! He looked at me intently; relief and joy were overcoming the shock, and his features brightened as he took in my appearance. Then, to my total shock he stepped forward and embraced me in what was to be my first ever hug from my father; and I loved the feeling.

**A.N. Again sorry for the terribly long wait. I hope this chapter makes up from it. From Harry's POV- onwards, hasn't been proof-read so I apologise for any mistakes, or confusion. I don't want to wait any longer to post this, so I will go over it later and then fix anything that I can see. Hope you like, please review.**


End file.
